


Infinite Iron Man

by MusicHeart08



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Alternate Universe - Dark, Big Brother Harley Keener, Dark Tony Stark, Everyone here is sorta Dark, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/M, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, The Stark Family - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle Happy Hogan, Vision is very Protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: An alternate universe, where Tony Stark is the one on a mission to find the Infinity Stones.A universe where Iron Man and his family work together to bring order to the universe by hunting down each and every single stone. Whatever it takes.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Infinite Iron Man

[Tumblr](https://midnight-raven.tumblr.com/post/190555342825/infinite-iron-man-au)

* * *

It was no secret that Earth had its share of problems.

Overpopulation, Pollution, Slavery, War. All of it was a result of one singular infection.

Humanity.

From the very beginning, mankind had created problems that were slowly killing the planet. Those problems only got worse over time.

Until one day, a man had the solution for all the problems in the world. However, the solution involved a large price to pay.

Execute half of the Earth's population, at random to make it fair.

They had called him a madman but in truth, he was a visionary.

Nevertheless, the world saw him as a monster.

But that didn't stop him.

That man was determined to continue his mission to bring balance to the entire universe. Eventually, that mission became a lifelong quest.

A search for six stones known as Infinity Stones.

That man was… Tony Stark.

* * *

When Tony was a child, his father, Howard Stark, worked for an organization known as SHIELD Because of his job, there were rare chances that Tony saw his father.

One day, when Howard was working late again, Tony decided to explore his father's laboratory.

During his little game of exploring, the boy came across an interesting object. A strange cube, the cube was glowing a bright blue and gave off a strong vibrating aura.

With his childish curiosity, young Tony was drawn to the cube. As he got closer to the cube, the aura got stronger.

Finally, when the boy was directly in front of the cube, he couldn't resist his curiosity as he reached a little finger out and touched the cube.

A surge of energy burst from the cube and knocked Tony back.

A bright vision flashed in the child's mind, a vivid vision of the future.

All the planets in the universe were dying, one-by-one. Earth was among the dying pack. At the end of the vision, Tony saw the solution: Six stones, Infinity Stones. Each one held a power unlike anything on Earth. The Stone needed to be combined with the others.

Tony was never the same after that night.

For the rest of his life, Tony knew what his destiny was.

The surge from the stone should have killed him but it didn't, because Tony needed to be alive. The Stone has a reason for keeping him alive and showing him his path.

Tony Stark was going to find the Infinity Stones, hunt them down one-by-one, and with their combined powers, he would bring peace to the universe.

However, it was not an easy path.

All his life, people thought he was insane, even his own father.

Tony has been in and out of institutions, given dozens of treatments, and practically disowned by his father because he was _"embarrassing the family"_

Nevertheless, nothing caused Tony to stray from his path. Even if it meant that he had to go down it alone. At first, it was difficult on his own but Tony had eventually learned to live with it.

With his Iron Suit and Arc Reactor that could keep his heart alive for years, Tony was determined to follow his destiny to the end.

To the world, he was Iron Man, a powerful Merchant of Death that created weapons and had an insane idea of protecting the world.

It wasn't long before Iron Man became known as a global threat and a risk to mankind. With a reputation like that, it wasn't long until he appeared on SHIELD's radar.

They had tried to send a group of heroes to stop him… Unfortunately, they weren't able to.

Because by the time they found him, Tony wasn't alone anymore.

He had a family now.

First, there was Pepper Potts, his Queen.

Before he had found her, Pepper had been betrothed to a cruel man who forcefully injected her with a serum of Extremis. Tony had found her when she was lost in the Pits of Despair, and he lifted Pepper out of the ashes until she was reborn like a Phoenix. With her new power, Pepper killed her cruel fiance. Now, she lives as Tony Stark's Queen and the Keeper of his Iron Heart.

Next, there was Rhodey, his Best Friend, and Right-Hand Man.

Rhodey had been Tony's friend since college, the only person who listened to his philosophy about the future. One day, Rhodey had been involved in a terrible accident that left him paralyzed. No doctor was able to fix him, all except for Tony. He was able to give his friend his legs back.

Then there's Vision, his Creation, and the promise of the upcoming future.

Vision was an Android he created and gifted with the Mind Stone, not only did Vision understand the power of the Infinity Stones he felt them too. Both Tony and Vision knew that when the time came that Vision would be a Sacrificial Lamb but the hardest choices require the strongest wills.

Finally, there was Happy Hogan, his Loyal Bodyguard.

The only other person from his old Stark life that stuck around. Happy was once his bodyguard before Howard made sure Tony didn't promote him to being the new CEO of Stark Industries. Even so, Happy didn't abandon his friend.

Plus, Happy was the only person he trusted to watch over his children.

His two adopted sons, Harley and Peter, Geniuses and Warriors.

Tony had found Harley just a little after he was abandoned at the age of six, the man instantly took the boy under his wings. Even at a young age, Harley showed his talent with machinery, even suggesting the idea of a new stealth suit. Tony allowed his son to tinker in his lab, a contrast to his own father. Eventually, Harley even accepted his new role as the eldest of the group.

Peter was born and raised in a lab known as Oscorp, that is until Tony had found him when he was four. After executing every scientist for their cruelty, Tony took Peter away and brought him home, where he would be safe. Peter had experimented upon since he was a baby, that gave him spider-themed powers. Tony promised him a home and a family.

Finally, there was Morgan, his daughter, and Princess.

Morgan had been the product of the love between Tony and Pepper. She was Tony's pride and joy, as well as the heart of the family. Morgan was also a reminder to Tony about what he was fighting for; a better future. A future without war or struggling, a future where his family can rest and be in peace.

Together, the Stark Family was able to locate three Infinity Stones.

Even if some innocent blood had to be spilled.

When Harley and Peter were older, they even volunteered to help with the family cause. They were a team, Iron Lad and Spider-Man.

Together the family had found the Space, Mind, and Soul Stone.

Neither SHIELD, Hydra, nor a group of Wizards was strong enough to stop this family.

Now, as they venture into space for the final stones, they will face the whole galaxy, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember how I came up with this, I just couldn't stop once I had started.


End file.
